


10 Itunes Shuffle Drabbles

by Maharetchan



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-03
Updated: 2012-03-03
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maharetchan/pseuds/Maharetchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>10 Itunes Shuffle Drabbles on the relationship between Erik and Charles</p>
            </blockquote>





	10 Itunes Shuffle Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> **1.** I'm not English and I don't have an English beta reader. So please excuse the grammar mistakes that you'll probably find.  
>  **2.** **I love comments!**
> 
>  **Music Meme**  
>  **1.** Pick a character, pairing, or fandom you like.  
>  **2.** Turn on your music player and put it on random/shuffle.  
>  **3.** Write a drabble related to each song that plays. You only have the time frame of the song to finish the drabble; you start when the song starts, and stop when it's over. No lingering afterwards!

**1\. I will believe by Nichole Nordeman - PG**  
When Erik comes out of the bathroom after his shower, he finds Charles reading in bed, completely relaxed: he takes a few seconds to look at him, at his concentrated expression, at his face that opens in a warm smiles when he realizes that Erik is looking at him, at his blue eyes that invite him to join him in bed.  
\- You like what you see?-  
Erik slides under the covers and puts his head on Charles's shoulder, pressing a soft kiss on his neck, delighted when he hears the other man's laugh.  
\- Very much. I love it, in fact. -  
Charles laughs again and pulls him up for a sweet kiss: Erik never felt like this before, so at ease with another person, let alone one of the most powerful mutants in the world, someone who could easily break him with a twist of his mind, he never trusted someone the way he trusts Charles; it's a weird feeling, but a good one.  
\- Read for me. -  
\- What?-  
Charles gently caresses his hair, while Erik settles comfortably against him.  
\- Read for me. -  
\- And what would you like me to read to you?-  
\- Well, what are you reading right now?-  
\- It's “Jane Eyre”.  
\- Mmh, kinda cheesy, but I guess it'll have to do, because I have no intention of letting you get up to pick another book. -  
Charles's laugh fills the room again.  
\- Ok, then... “Mr. Rochester, as he sat in his damask-covered chair, looked different to what I had seen him look before; not quite so stern -- much less gloomy. There was a smile on his lips, and his eyes sparkled, whether with wine or not, I am not sure; but I think it very probable.”  
Erik closes his eyes, the feeling of the other man's hand still in his hair, gently caressing his scalp, and he let Charles's soothing voice bring him a much needed sleep, void of nightmares and finally filled with serenity.

 **2\. Film by Nakamaru Yuichi - PG**  
\- You two need to stop doing this in public or at least in front of me, ok?-  
\- Are you jealous, Raven?-  
Raven rolls her eyes at Erik's remark and makes a face when he kisses Charles.  
\- Seriously! It's so... you know... there are things I don't need to see and you showing your tongue down my brother's throat is one of those. -  
\- Oh, that's not the only thing I show down his throat. -  
\- Oh, my God, I'm out of here!-  
\- You shouldn't have done that, poor Raven is going to get nightmares. -  
Erik laughs and kisses Charles again.  
\- If this keeps her away from your room while I fuck you, I'm ok with it. -  
\- Oh, you're a bad, bad man!-  
\- And you love me. -  
This time, Charles kisses him.  
\- And I love you. -

 **3\. Run Devil Run by Girls' Generation - NC-17**  
Charles moans when Erik moves inside him, thrusting hard and hitting his prostate, sending delicious shoots of pleasure across his body, making him wish he could touch himself or that Erik would touch him: but his hands are tied to the bedpost and all he can do is plead and hope that Erik will finally give him what he wants.  
\- You're so beautiful like this, so desperate, so open, so flushed... all because of me. -  
\- Please Erik, please... just... -  
“Just touch me, please.”  
Erik gives him a wicked smile, one that reminds him of his old, wild days, that gives a glimpse of his dangerous side and pounds inside him faster and harder, making him moan out loud and pulling his restrains desperately: Charles loves it, loves when Erik is rough with him, loves when he makes him scream so everybody can hear him, so everybody knows who he belongs to.  
\- That's right, you're mine, all mine, nobody else can have you. -  
Erik grabs his face and kisses him hard, bites his lips until they both taste blood: Charles knows he should probably be scared of him, but all he can think about is that he wants more, more of Erik, more of his cock fucking him hard and fast, opening and filling him.  
“Touch me...”  
“Ask me, let me hear that gorgeous voice of yours pleading and begging me. “  
\- Please Erik, I need you to touch me, I need you to make me come. -  
Charles laughs satisfied when Erik lets out a groan but his laugh is pushed away when Erik's big hand finally closes around his painfully hard cock.  
It only takes a couple of strokes to make Charles come and his releases triggers Erik's: the older man bites his neck hard and holds him so close he almost can't breath, lost in the almost painful feelings that Erik gives him.  
With a a quick movement of his hand, Erik frees him and Charles holds him close, his head resting again his shoulder.  
\- Well, that was intense. -  
Erik breaths a laugh against his ear.  
\- It really was. -

 **4\. I love New York by Madonna - PG**  
New York isn't the most romantic city in the world and Erik still thinks that Paris or Venice would have been better choices for their fifth anniversary honeymoon.  
But with a school full of young, restless and still not fully in control of their powers kids you can't just leave for two weeks, go to the other side of the Atlantic Ocean and expect no troubles at all.  
So they settle for a five days holiday in New York instead.  
Charles caresses his back slowly, an happy, relaxed smile on his face, puts his head on Erik's shoulder, while they both stare at the stunning, Erik must admit this, view that they enjoy from their hotel room.  
\- It's not that bad, isn't it?-  
Erik gently kisses Charles's hair, holds him closer, enjoys the warmth of his body against his own and when their mouth meet for a sweet, slow and passionate kiss, he feels so good that nothing else matters.  
\- Yeah, it's not bad at all. -

 **5\. Play your love by After School - PG**  
\- Stay. -  
\- I'm not even moving, let alone going away, Charles. -  
\- I know... but you were thinking about leaving. Don't. -  
\- We talked about this, about you staying out of my head. -  
\- It's hard to control your power and block other people's thoughts after you've been fucked so hard you can't probably sit up straight. -  
Erik's laugh is delicious against his neck.  
\- I wasn't thinking about leaving you. -  
\- And what you were thinking about?-  
\- I was thinking about kidnapping you, taking you away from here and never returning you, never. -  
It's Charles turn to laugh.  
\- I love you. Don't leave me, please. Please. -  
\- Never, my love, never. -

 **6\. Breath by Miss A - PG-13**  
\- The kids are sleeping. -  
Erik doesn't even look up from his book, not even when he feels Charles sliding under the covers and putting his head on his chest, slowly caressing him, his intentions quite clear.  
\- I said, the kids are sleeping. -  
Charles bites his collarbone softly, licks the skin, makes his was up to his neck and repeats the operation: Erik sighs and Charles laughs.  
\- The kids are... -  
\- I heard you the first time. -  
\- Then why you're not fucking me yet?-  
Erik groans when Charles's hand slides under the cover, caressing his chest and his stomach, coming dangerously close to his awakening erection.  
\- I'm reading. I like this book. -  
Charles moans in frustration against his ear, then takes the book from his hands and throws it on the other side of the room: Erik stares at his with wide, shocked eyes, while Charles sits on his lap and gives him a wicked smile.  
\- What book?

 **7\. Womanizer by Britney Spears - PG-13**  
Women love Erik: his bad boy look that screams “troubles”, his pained blue eyes, his serious face, his amazingly toned body, his wide shoulders, his perfect ass...  
Charles gulps another sip of his drink and keeps staring at Erik, who is talking with a gorgeous brunette with big tits and a stupid look on her face, that is obviously trying to get in his pants; it's not that he's jealous, it's not that at all and he has complete and utter faith in Erik and he knows the other man loves him and that he would never ever cheat on him.  
However, he just doesn't trust scantly dressed women who had too many drinks and that are trying to seduce his boyfriend.  
\- Honey, how about we go home?-  
Erik and the girl look at him and Charles can feel her sending mental death treats at his address.  
\- I don't really feel good, you know... -  
Erik smirks and puts an arm around his shoulders, the girl stares at them with shocked eyes.  
\- Of course, baby, lets go. Sorry, I really need to go. Have a good night!-  
Charles keeps his eyes down and obviously avoids looking at him.  
\- Your jealousy is adorable, Charles. -  
\- I'm not jealous. -  
Erik grabs his face and kisses him hard.  
\- Of course, honey, of course. -

 **8\. Can't be tamed by Miley Cyrus - NC-17**  
\- No touching I tell you. If you misbehave, I'm going to walk out of this room and leave you like this. Clear? -  
Erik takes a deep breath and smiles, before nodding: he's tied to the bed, with metal cuffs, because this isn't about the sex (well, ok, it is about the sex, but not just about that), its about trust.  
Erik could easily break the cuffs, but Charles knows he'll not do that: he learned about putting himself completely into the other man's hands, learned about trusting him.  
Charles is on top of his, rocking their hips together, pressing his erection against Erik's, making him moan and whisper dirty things to him.  
\- I love when you're like this, I love the look in your eyes, I love the things you tell me. And God, you know how much I love your cock. -  
Erik moans when Charles starts caressing him, his hand smooth and hot against his sensitive skin.  
\- Don't worry, darling, I'll make you feel really good. -  
Erik just nods.

 **9\. Fight The Blues by Utada Hikaru - PG**  
\- Are you happy?-  
Charles's voice is a low, husky and sweet whisper against his chest: Erik caresses his hair and his neck, slowly, feeling the after sex tiredness starting to kick in, but tries to stay focused and listening to what Charles is saying.  
\- I mean here, at the school, with the kids... I know you have always been alone, I know this is all new for you and that it'll take time to adjust to this life but... I was just wondering. -  
\- You're the telepath, Charles. You tell me. -  
\- You told me to stay out of your head. -  
\- Well, you're allowed to read my mind now. -  
And Charles does.  
“I'm happy as long as you're with me.”  
And then kisses him.

 **10\. Hot Summer by f(x) - R**  
\- It's hot. -  
\- Yeah, so?-  
\- Do you really think having sex on a public beach, where everybody could see us and where the temperature is likely matching the Sun's one is a good idea?-  
Erik laughs against his naked and salty skin, kisses and licks that spot on his neck that makes Charles's knees give up and puts his hand inside the other man swimming suit.  
\- Yes, I do. Honestly, Charles, you're always saying I should have more fun, yet you're the one denying it to me. -  
\- I hate you, your big hands, this beach, the sand, your sexy body, this sun and your big cock so much right you. -  
Erik smirks and then kisses him.  
\- Give me five minutes and you'll love everything and everyone again. -  
\- Fuck you. -  
\- Oh, I will, baby, I will. -


End file.
